ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pirate's Chart Quest
Testimonials *Easily Trio'd with 3 SMN using Astral Flow. *Easily Duo'd with 2 SMN using Astral Flow. (After Astral Flow, run to Selbina zone and resummon) *Soloable by SMN with Astral Flow with Shiva on Iceday doing 50-60% on astral flow then running to zone to resummon and go again. *That strategy does not seem to be workable. As of a recent patch, zoning causes 2hr abilites to automatically wear off. You won't be able to zone and then run out to Astral Flow again.The strategy didn't involve zoning, merely running almost to Selbina to resummon. * if you have 3 SMN and are willing to do multiple pops is possible to use just 1 astral flow each run and have the other 2 SMN using judgment bolt. I found i nearly impossible to solo due to the fact that if you solo you have to run way far to selbina and doing so the 3 mobs will "lose interest" and depop. --Mira el dito 19:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *3x smn - as soon tarutaru starts talking use yag drink, cast ramuh, activate 2hr use assault command on sahagin (he has more hp than other 2 and will use monk 2 hr) use judgment bolt. 2 of them will kill the crab and kraken, 3 of them will kill them all. Ayrlie 23:27, 4 March 2007 (EST) *2x smn + 1 blm - Same approach as the 3x smn; activate yagudo drinks, astral flow when the tarutaru dies and BLM cast Blizzard on the Sahagin asap when they pop. After 2 Judgement Bolts + Blizzard all 3 NMs should be dead. (+ BountyHunters) Garuda_ghost 13 May 2007 *3 SMN using Ramuh or Shiva with Astral Flow is the best way to win. Use Refresh Drinks. You don't need any snares with this method barring resist. If you get a resist, run towards Selbina, pop a Pro-Ether, recast your summon and use another BP. Ayrlie 10:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *In the event that the chart holder does not have a summoner, this quest is still very easy now due to level sync. It is suggested you do this quest on iceday/lightningday with ramuh/shiva, to gaurentee victory. Simply find 2 summoners. Then, as soon as you start, cast your line. Seeing as how the chart holder has at least 28+ fishing, catching a snare should be no problem. As soon as the summoners so your line tug (you caught a fish) they summon ramuh/shiva. Once you rell the fish, that's their cue to 2 hour. In about 1-2 seconds the monsters pop. Immeaditly use the snare on the sahigin, this is impirative. The summoners should assualt the sahigin with the 2 hour immeaditly, leavign the sahigan with 1-3% hp left, and no hundred fists if you pulled off the snare. No match for 2 smn, you, and 2 summons. Kill, and reap your reward. --Urat 23:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) *2x smn using shiva and yagudo drinks on ice day, make macros for casting shiva, using yagudo drink, and one that assaults/astral flows/and diamond dusts, just so things are simple when your heart is racing. Just prior to trading Pirate's Chart, kill goblins, the ones that are in a path north of the ???, and the two goblin bounty hunters that run the east side of Whitebone sands. No need to fish up snares, but I found out the hard way, you must have fishing rod and bait equipped, in-game text says so when the Pirate's Chart is traded, otherwise after you kill the nm's the level restriction will wear off, and there will be no treasure. After you trade Pirate's Chart, use yagudo drink and summon shiva. After Tarutaru dies and nm's pop, target Houu the Shoalwader and use assault/astral flow/diamond dust macro. Once both smn's diamond dust, run north toward selbina so you can recast avatars, It is also very important you stay together. While running check chat log to see if the Beach monk and Heike Crab were killed with the two diamond dusts, if so you can stop running, the 2 shivas should be able to finish off Houu the Shoalwader, if not keep running til you have enough distance to recast. By the time the remaining nm's run toward you, you should have 40+ mp, enough to diamond dust again, diamond dust again and you're done, congratulations, and good luck. Sirduke 20:24, 18 June 2011 (PST) Big no-no: using temporary treasure casket items during the fight It apparently means automatic disqualification, thus ending the fight immediately. Today, while I was waiting for Darksday for my solo chart run, I killed a few FoV mobs and got a prism powder from one of the caskets. I thought, nice I can use it to run to Selbina during the fight. Everything went well until I used the temporary prism powder, and right away I got the NMs "losing interest" message and they despawned. Goodbye chart and a lesson well learned. -Liubeibei 02:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) About "Zoning" :*"Soloable by SMN with Astral Flow with Shiva on Iceday doing 50-60% on astral flow then running to zone to resummon and go again." :*"That strategy does not seem to be workable. As of a recent patch, zoning causes 2hr abilites to automatically wear off. You won't be able to zone and then run out to Astral Flow again." Someone correct me if I'm wrong but I'm assuming the statement does not suggest that you actually change areas, but rather tells you run away from the NMs to a relatively safe place, such as the area nearby Selbina. Actually, I'd guess changing area would even end the confrontation as well so the battle would be over at that point either way. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 05:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Drops There seems to be a small chance to get a Oxblood instead of the Dagger/Polearm (Atm on 1/12 Oxblood) SS= http://img203.imageshack.us/i/ffxi20100506201408.png/ User:Elytonas :Thanks for the info! Updated groupings accordingly. --Jawat 19:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC) There is a chance to get a Nebimonite in the second group. SS=http://img710.imageshack.us/i/ffxi20100507224432.png/ User:Elytonas :Added, keep 'em coming! =3 --Jawat 21:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Pamtam Kelp 1st group. SS=http://img210.imageshack.us/i/ffxi20100508004622.png/ User:Elytonas Dwarf Pugil 1st group. SS=http://img404.imageshack.us/i/ffxi20100508161025.png/ User:Elytonas Zebra Eel 1st group. SS=http://img688.imageshack.us/i/ffxi20100508231528.png/ User:Elytonas Coral Butterfly: 2nd group. SS=http://img222.imageshack.us/i/ffxi20100509014840.png/ Btw Sorry that I'm unable to make the whole treasurething myself, but I don't know how it's working. {Please forgive me.} User:Elytonas :np, I got you covered. Just keep on truckin', and hurry up and get a Salinator so I can get rid of the "Unknown" grouping! =p --Jawat 00:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) And the last one finally. Salinator 1st group. SS=http://img265.imageshack.us/i/ffxi20100514221159.png/ :Woo-hoo! Done and done. Although we'll still need to keep a lookout for items that may belong in more than one grouping --Jawat 20:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Quest Log Can anyone confirm that this and/or the Brigand's Chart quest actually show up in the quest log? --Korossy 16:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC)